The Heroes of Olympus: The Shattered Throne
by Kimanrocks
Summary: Ki, a new demigod at Camp Half-Blood, has just arrived. It is a year after the Prophecy Of Seven, and the two demigod camps are living in harmony. But when a new threat arises, both camps must prepare to stop it. Can this be done?
1. I

Ki had 3 questions for himself. _One, why am I so unlucky, two, how come everybody is just staring and not running, and finally, WHY ARE THERE DRAKON MEN HOLDING SPEARS AT MY THROAT?_

It was supposed to be a normal day in gym. Those were the keywords. Supposed to be.

One minute, he had walked in, the next there were snake-skinned men with eyes as red and shiny as blood rubies. One had these eyebrows that were like, _nine inches long. _Another had a tail about the same length. The last one had a crown the size of a Big Mac, and his spear was practically made of diamonds. They were all covered, in slimy, green skin.

Luckily, Ki was at least semi-athletic, and had earned his blue belt in karate. He ducked underneath the tail of the one he assumed was the leader of the small group of lizard men. He knew he couldn't fight them off, but a little time might give him a small plan. He ran.

He felt like a chicken. So, he decided to run in the opposite direction that he had been. _Towards _the enemies. Now, he felt like an idiot. _Eh, better than feeling like a chicken, _he thought. Next thing he knew. he was foolishly jump-kicking a snake man in his green, scaly, gigantic, face. Then he was picking up the diamond-encrusted spear that belonged to the thing with the green, scaly, gigantic, face_. _Weirdest last day of freshman year ever. (Well, only last day of freshman year.) But just then, it got weirder. His first mistake was deciding to take one of the snake man's teeth. It was jagged, almost bladed, and looked _awesome_. Oops, there were still the two others, Mr. Eyebrows, and Mr. Awkwardly Long Tail. So, Ki ran. _Again._

And then, his day got a whole lot better. What made it so much better all of the sudden? First, the wall exploded. Then, two teens, both around 19, came jumping out from behind it. One had oily, black hair, sea green eyes, and an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. The other had electric blond hair, blue eyes with glasses, and a purple T-shirt that said Camp Jupiter. Black Hair Guy summoned a giant jet of water out of the concrete that hit one of the lizard men.

"Hey, what's up," he said. "First monster attack?"

Ki nodded. The blond guy flipped a coin. With a flash, it transformed into a golden sword. Blondie lunged at the last lizard man, and he disappeared into dust. Ki had a feeling that this day was about to get a whole lot weirder.


	2. II

II

So this was New York. Well, part of it at least. Camp Half-Blood was beautiful. It was lush and green, with small cabins each representing a god. There was a big gathering place over on the hill, and a statue that Ki remembered from Greek studies, resembled Athena.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" said the boy with the jet black hair. His name was Percy Jackson.

"Just wait until you see Camp Jupiter," said Blondie.

Apparently, his name was Jason Grace. Percy was a son of Poseidon, and Jason was a son of Jupiter. They were even different types of demigods! Jason was a Roman demigod, and Percy was Greek.

_Which type of demigod am I? _Ki wondered. _Who do I get my powers from?_

Before he knew it, Jason and Percy had led Ki to the big meeting hall, where a man no older than 70 was waiting for him in his wheelchair.

"Hello there! Ki, is it?" asked the man.

Awestruck still by this whole place, Ki nodded.

"I am Chiron," he continued, "Leader of activities here at Camp Half-Blood." "It has come to our attention," Chiron explained, "That you possess potential to be a great warrior and demigod friend here at Camp Half-Blood."

_Me? A demigod warrior? _Ki thought. _How does this whole demigod thing work? _

"A demigod is the son or daughter of a god," Chiron said, as if he could read Ki's thoughts. "At a certain age, your scent can be tracked by monsters, henchmen of ultimate evil. Normally, demigods during this first attack flee, not knowing what is happening. But you, fought one of the snake men you were faced with, unarmed."

Oh yeah, that's right, he was still holding the grand diamond spear. (How can you forget something like that?)

"After this encounter, we send in other demigods to help fight and escort these recruits here, to a safe place to train and live. They go on important quests, protecting all humanity against evil." "However, you can choose not to be one of these warriors."

'Why would you want to do that?" Ki asked.

"Well, sometimes people just don't _want _to," Chiron explained. "The question is, do _you _want to?"

"It would be an honor." Ki said excitedly.

"Follow me," Chiron beckoned, "We must figure out which god is your parent."

He was led into a small old shack, no more than 6 feet high. In the corner crouched a girl with burning red hair, a green shirt, and jeans about as old as she was, maybe a year younger than Percy and Jason.

"This is Rachel Dare." Chiron said. "Rachel, who is this boy's godly parent?"

"Give me your hand," Rachel said, her voice almost a whisper. She touched his hand, and a flash of turquoise light came out of her eyes. "Malaki Pottle," Rachel said in a voice that wasn't hers. "Son of Poseidon."


	3. III

"Welcome to the Poseidon cabin." Percy exclaimed with pride. "You like?"

"Yeah, It's beautiful." Ki said.

It was true, the cabin was like nothing he had ever seen. It was aquamarine, with tridents all over the walls. In the middle, there was a statue of what must be their dad in the middle, spurting giant walls of water.

Percy and Ki settled into their beds.

"It sure is nice having a human brother," Percy whispered.

"What?" Ki asked.

"My— I mean _our_ other brother is cool, but he's not exactly a human, Percy replied. "He's a cyclops."

"Oh, cool." Ki exclaimed.

A couple of hours ago, he probably would have said _Oh-my-gosh-really-that's-so-insane, _but after finding out that his father was a god and being rescued and then taken here, he didn't think anything could be surprising to him.

"Anyway," Percy said, "Tomorrow you start training and pick out a weapon! You excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm also kinda nervous and flustered," Ki replied, "I mean, one second I'm at school, and then I'm getting assaulted by snake people! Then I find myself being whisked away to here, and finally, I find out that my dad is _Poseidon, _of all people. I haven't even held a sword before, you know?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "My first day was a lot like that, except I had to fight a _Minotaur _with my bare hands! But I promise you, all of us here at Camp Half-Blood, not to mention Camp Jupiter, have your back no matter what."

"Thanks," Ki said. He felt like he could trust all of these people already.

"You're welcome," Percy replied with a yawn, and those were the last words Ki heard before drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. IV

IV

Luckily, he had no dreams that night. Percy said that was lucky because when demigods had dreams, they were usually horrible visions (people screaming out for help from their cages, the earth collapsing on you while you're trying to hold it up, giants crushing everyone you care about, etc.)

Ki got dressed into a loose black T-shirt and some pretty good looking slim cut jeans. He combed his wavy, dark blond hair down to a wave by his eyes, which today were a fantastic shade of blue-gray. He grabbed a pair of black Osiris, then headed outside to meet Percy for training.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Nothing much," Ki replied.

"Let's head out for training," Percy said. "It's time you meet Annabeth."

"Who's she?' Ki asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Percy grinned.

By the time they were at he field, a girl with blond hair and thoughtful gray eyes was waiting for them.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "

Sorry to keep you waiting," Percy replied "Ki, this is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, Most Amazing Girlfriend In the World."

Annabeth walked over and kissed Percy on the cheek. "You better believe it," "So, you ready to start training?"

Training was hard. It wouldn't be if Ki could find the right weapon, but he couldn't. All of them were too heavy or too light, too short or too long, and he couldn't find a blade technique either. _If things keep up like this, I might not be able to fight, _Ki thought.

"Wait a second," Percy thought aloud. "I could never find a weapon from here either, so Chiron gave me my sword, Riptide. Chiron can't do that anymore, but maybe if we both ask Dad, he'll make you a weapon." "

You mean like, praying?" Ki asked.

"Exactly," Percy replied. "On three. One… two… Three…"

Ki put every single fiber of his being into praying to his father.

_Please, Dad. We may not know each other very well, and I've never talked to you before, but I need a blade, and none in the Camp Half-Blood armory seem to suffice._

He opened his eyes.

"Anything?" Ki asked. "

Nope," Percy replied sadly.

But then, Ki began to feel something in his pocket. He pulled out the snake man's tooth from his encounter. It glowed a strange shade of teal, and then with a flash, he was holding a sword.

_Woah,_ Ki thought.

In his hand was a sword with a Celestial Bronze blade, and an aquamarine hilt. The blade had teeth on one side, like a large steak knife.

"Oh my gods," Percy and Annabeth gasped in unison.

This sword was perfect. Ki's form improved, his blocks and strikes more fluent. All of his senses were sharp, on edge. He even beat Annabeth in a swordfight.

"Alright, I'm tired," Percy said to them. "Let's call it a day."


	5. V

** V**

Ki wished the campfire that night would never end. After they burned their leftovers, they just kinda, hung out. He had learned that his sword had the ability to shrink back into a tooth, which would turn back if touched purposely by him. He hung it around the necklace that Chiron had given him during the dinner of steak and Rice Pilaf that they had previously.

Anyway, the campfire was great. All the demigods hung around, sung songs, trained, or socialized with one another. Ki however, was just happy to be there, meeting people and letting Percy tell him of the great adventures that demigods go on. Satyrs played the pipes and sang of tributes to the gods. He had discovered that Chiron was a satyr. Another satyr was enjoying his time brutally beating a tree with his baseball bat, one that Percy had introduced to Ki as Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge could apparently make a table scary with the right holographic image.

"QWERTYUIOPSDVVBNREQQDHJNDSAAZX!" Percy said through a mouthful of s'more.

"Wait, what?" Ki asked.

"I said, isn't this campfire great?" Percy answered.

"Yeah, and the camp itself is breathtaking," Ki replied. "I have a question, though. I'm 15, and you're 19. How do we get along so well?"

"When you're a demigod, you don't really think about the age between you and your friends," Percy said matter-of-factly. "You just make friends."

Ki decided to head back to the campfire. When he got there, they were still singing and now dancing as well. But then he turned around and saw.


	6. VI

** VI**

There were tons of monsters approaching on one side of the hill. Ki signaled to Percy and got a better look. Most of the monsters were carrying clubs. some were Cyclopses, their eyes thirsty for blood. Others had multiple hands. Some more were getting flown in by winged beasts.

Chiron started screaming orders. "CALL CAMP JUPITER! BATTLE POSITIONS! GET THE PEGASI!"

Percy gestured toward Ki and uncapped his pen. He saddled two black pegasi, and Ki got on one.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I've ridden horses before, but not winged ones."

_Don't worry, it'll be fine,_ the pegasus exclaimed.

"Did that pegasus just talk to me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Percy said calmly. "It's one of our abilities."

"Cool," Ki replied.

They flew out of the stables and into battle.

Over the battlefield, Camp Half-Blood looked different. The monsters flooded the ground, and demigods were scrambling to defend. Ki got his sword ready, and dived lower.

_I'm Cobalt, by the way, _his pegasus said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ki," he replied, just as he surprised a Cyclops by plunging his sword in its back. It screamed and turned into dust.

Cobalt easily avoided a flurry of rocks, and Percy was next to him suddenly, blasting monsters with water. It was official. He had the coolest brother ever. He watched a girl probably about his size and age with coffee brown hair, hazel eyes, (as in brown, not changing) and flushed tan skin in a T-shirt that said, **Never trust an atom. They make up everything.** He chuckled to himself. That was funny. The girl swiftly avoided about 4 rocks from the monster, then ducked between its legs, and came up on its back. While the monster was in a daze, she took out a knife with a blade like an S and shoved it into her opponent's eye.

"OWCHIE, MY EYEBALL!" the monster roared, just as she stabbed it into dust.

Jason and some friends had arrived just then, to help with the flood.

"Oh, hey guys!" he shouted.

Percy and Ki waved and watched Jason blast winged monsters out of the sky with roaring arcs of lightning. One of his friends, a bulky guy with brown hair, turned into a rhino and plowed through some Cyclopses. Another rode in on a horse with golden fur and stabbed some monsters right in the shcnoz. Ki was trying to manipulate the water, but it wasn't working.

"Can't you guys like, shoot rainbows out of your butts or something?" he asked Cobalt.

_Nah, _he replied, _that's unicorns. _

He looked over and saw that Rhino Guy was now an elephant. Oops, he almost forgot what he was doing. He soared away on Cobalt, to find some monster heads to bash. What he found was a large group of monsters surrounding Percy. He jumped off of Cobalt (in mid-air,) and slammed into one with the hit of his sword, hit another with he flat of his blade, and roundhouse kicked them both hard enough to spill some _ichor, _the golden blood of monsters and gods. Percy's pegasus, Blackjack came with Cobalt and they jumped on and stabbed the remaining members of the monster circle.

"Dude! That was so Jackie Chan!" Percy shouted. "

Really?" Ki replied.

"Uh, yeah."

Neither of the two noticed the giant wave of monsters headed straight for them.


End file.
